Goblyran Empire
Introduction Introduced to the Galaxy with their first broadcast (quoted below) this Empire is dominated by the Goblyran Race, although the Empire will take any able-bodied sailor, preferably those with criminal intent and a flair for drama. Their homesystem is Gobbo. To da hordz of peoplz acroz da 'verse, we greet thee with a propososition. Many of youz have many ships dat you may not want anymore or are needing sum kwik cash, we are willing to pay for your old ships and tech we no got. If youz be wanting to take us up on dis deal plez contact us threw da network. Also if you b a wanting a peas treaty wit us let us no That introduction was made at the start of the Second Age. Since then, the Goblyran Empire has made a firm mark on the galaxy through its famed acts of piracy. This is of course denied in its entirety by the Goblryan Empire, just because it was a Goblryan ship with Goblryan crew , registered to the Goblryan empire and the goods were all sold to the Goblryan government does not mean that it was their fault. The Goblyran, while unhappy that the creation of the Galactic Senate was partly in response to their activities, were very pleased to be mentioned in its founding charter. History Pre-Space The goblryans are unsure of how they first developed and spread across http://dominion.wikia.com/wiki/Gobbo Gobbo, though in all honesty they do not really care. For millenia they were divided into different tribes and this led to centuries of constant warfare and bloodshed. This all ended in the year that the Uboma, Khran of the Bloody Fiztz, came into power and developed his new and terrifying weapon- the Personal Goblin Bomb. This led to a sweeping campaign across http://dominion.wikia.com/wiki/Gobbo Gobbo, tribe after tribe fell before their dreas might. As such the tribes began to supplicate themselves to the Bloody Fiztz, rather than face bloody annihilation. Thus in a little over a decade Uboma had united all of the tribes under his rule, following the unification Uboma reorganised the tribes into six provinces, as well as one Imperial precinct. Each precinct was led by a govenor/guardian, each of these was a member of the Imperial family and were subservient to the ruler of the world, they were each required to take an oath to the High Khan of http://dominion.wikia.com/wiki/Gobbo Gobbo, upon an artifact of Belief. This bound them to the High Khan, and as it was taken on an artifact of Belief they were bound to keep their word. However when Wiiboma, Uboma's successor, came to power the precincts began to fight amongst one another, resulting in occasional bloodshed. This led to Wiiboma planning many civil works, so that each precinct would be too busy to fight one another. Such civil works included huge statues of both Uboma and Wiiboma in each precinct, massive industrial advances, weapon enhancements, construction of training grounds and academies and finally, huge infrastructure upgrades. The infrastructure upgrades included sewage works, the setting up of guilds, the improvement of resource usage, power centers and a space facility. The space facility meant that the goblryan people began their trips into Space, first launching ships towards http://dominion.wikia.com/wiki/Gobbo#Izmoin Izmoin. However the first score of attemptes never made it off the ground and about 80% exploded. Early Space-Attempts Following trips were attempted with less explosives and more aerodynamic thought in mind. However the ships were still essentially metal casings fired out of a cannon, in the ships there was no life support or hope of returning. These minor design faults were rectified and on the hundredth attempt (attempts 86-99 were purposely failed for this purpose) the ship "99 Botuls" made it to http://dominion.wikia.com/wiki/Gobbo#Izmoin Izmoin. This ship had been designed so be able for colonists to be able to survive on the moon and begin mining the world. However events took a strange turn when the nearby race of the Sstuyr, contacted the Goblryans and made a deal. The deal entailed that the Sstuyr would give the Goblryans certain technology in exchange for guarding them from enemies and providing labour in their mines. The Goblryans readily agreed to this, as to them the technology gained is easily worth the lives of millions of Goblryans. The technology gained included proper spaceborn travel, boarding torpedoes, improved guns and better metallurgy. Time of the deal The Goblryans spent a great many years defending Sstuyr interests and during this time they also colonised their own system to the extent that it is today, as well as two other bordering systems (one of which was the Sstuyr system). The Sstuyr were an advanced race and as such gave the Goblryan empire alot of new technology, such as better ship designs, better banking measures, better resource handling and other rudimentary things that were of great benefit to the Goblryans. This led to the Goblryans perceiving the Sstuyr as being ascended beings, as such the Goblryans were overly respectful to them, sometimes to the point of madness. The shame Sadly the Goblryans were defeated when the terrans came to the Sstuyr, this was a sad event for the Goblryan people for they had failed in their oath to their perceived betters, this led to the suicide of the High Khan of the time. The defeat was pointed at the more numerous and better maintained ships of the terrans. In less than three years since their defeat in the Sstuyr systrem, the Goblryans cam back with a larger fleet than before and this time were out for blood. They launched an assault upon the http://dominion.wikia.com/wiki/Terran_Empire Terran fleet waiting there, in this assault many Goblryans died but the Terran Fleet was exterminated to a man. However before the last ship was undone it launched a weapon towards the planet that Unbeknownst to the Goblins the http://dominion.wikia.com/wiki/The_Second_Terran_War Second Terran War was underway. The Goblryans then began on a campaign of vengeance, slaughtering all any Terran Military they found. However the Goblryans generally, though not always, obeyed their rules for war. During this time, the plague came to the Sstuyr- it led to the end of them. Many goblins fell to the plague as well, however the High Khan, Wombus, decreed an exterminatus. All infected Gonlyrans were sent to the world of the Sstuyr, the ships they were sent on burned and the planet was bombarded from orbit by all the ships not sent on the campaign against the terrans. This bombardment lasted weeks, by the end there was no world left- merely rubble. No trace of the plague or the Sstuyr remained. The Goblryan main fleet was proceeding in the Terran War, this meant months of near constant fighting, which due to goblryan tactics meant the fleet began to get larger and larger. However they were still fighting when the crash occurred, this meant that the Goblryan fleet (which numbered in the millions of Goblryans) was lost without trace. This meant that although a large amount of the Goblryan military was lost, however as they simply disappeared there is still hope for them being out there. The rising Following the gate crash the Goblryan systems were separated from one another, this meant that there was a bit of confusion amongst the individual systems for a few years. However each Goblryan system came to much the same decision, to rebuild their fleets and armies, and also to improve the empire. When the gates reopened after a few years later, the fleets met together and were on the verge of fighting one another, until diplomats from each side asked the others for surrender. This then meant there was a bit of a problem to integrate the fleets together, but after the reaffirmation of the oaths of allegiance the problems were quickly quelled. Category:Empire